


Spring Cleaning part 2

by orphan_account



Series: fights with super abilities [8]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Blackmail, Explanations, F/F, F/M, M/M, SO SORRY, Spring Cleaning, a plot is forming and i can see it, maria is a god, secret is out of the bag, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Maria is a goddess who thinks she can fix everything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for grammar and spelling! Hope you enjoy!!!

_John Laurens @SuperWatch_

it seems even the superpeople have to clean today. Not a fight in sight _#springcleaning_

* * *

You could hear a pin drop in the apartment. The three adults all shared looks that showed how crazy they believed the situation was. Theodosia Bartow and Aaron Burr... _dating_? Maria knew she had stumbled on an opportunity. A very good opportunity.

“No! He is just a friend, Maria.” Theodosia tried, dropping Aaron's hand like it burned her. Maria's dark eyes scanned over the two, over how panicked they both looked, the nervous shifting and the shared glances.

“Theo, stop talking. You're giving away information she doesn't need.” Aaron instructed, a soft smile thrown at the hero to show that he meant no harm.

“He _is_ right. The Elemental Angel and Dr. Disappear...together? _Friends_? I've always known there was something always personal about the fights everyone gets in...but this...” Maria smiled, like a cat who had gotten the canary, picking up her phone and typing out a tweet. “ _Elemental Angel and Dr. Disappear...romantically involved? @VillainSquad @HeroSquad what aren't you telling us?_ I could send it out...I could tell your friends about it.” She challenged, and Aaron's eyebrows raised at the threat.

“I'll do anything. I'll tell you anything and everything, Maria, but please! You don't understand...” Theodosia begged, and Maria laughed, shaking off the feeling she was a villain. She personally hated seeing the two groups fight, and if she could get the story _she could fix it_.

“I want the story. The story on how the group broke apart, how the seven of you tore apart, and are now stuck in this never-ending cycle of battling and _near death accidents_.” Aaron tensed, but sat down, and Theodosia sat next to him, leaning into his side.

“That wasn't Alexander's fault.” Theodosia defended weakly and Maria couldn't help but agree with the silent assumption that she believed that it was Alexander's fault.

“We were adults angry at the world. Angelica had lost her mother in a freak-accident, Alexander's long-lost father suddenly appeared, Thomas' long term girlfriend had recently died, Lafayette and Hercules were pining after each other so hard it wasn't funny, Theodosia had recently just gotten out of an abusive relationship, and I was in love with Theo, so her moods set the tone of mine.

“Those, at least, are the excuses we would give anyone. The actual reason is that we got caught up in _we were best friends_ and forgot that _we are best friends_. We were forcing ourselves to think like our teenage selves. We didn't want to change, we were scared of it. We didn't want to find Alexander's over-working himself worrying, since we never did before. We didn't want to find Angelica's and Thomas' constant arguing amusing, since we only thought it was annoying. We were twenty-two, and we were scared of change.” Aaron explained, voice dry, like he didn't care, though Maria could tell that he did care, that he missed his friends and wanted them back, badly.

_“How?_ That's a good question. I was out-of the state when “it” happened. Thomas refused to tell me what happened, and Lafayette gave me a blank stare and shrugged.” Aaron closed the conversation, and Theodosia bit her lip, rolling her shoulders as she gathered her thoughts. Maria opened the notes app on her phone and took down a few notes. It would be good for referencing when she created her grand plan.

“May 20th, bright and early. Alexander, Angelica, Hercules, and myself met up with Laf and Thomas at our normal hangout, a hole-in-the-wall pizza place that has gone out of business. Well, Laf said something about how with Alexander meeting up with his biological father, he didn't need to stay at his adoptive family's—the Washingtons—anymore. It was _out-of-line_ and Lafayette knew that as soon as it dropped from his mouth. Of course, Alex wouldn't let that insult stand, and so he responded with some hurtful comments about Lafayette and his cowardliness or some shit, and...it escalated."

“Thomas, of course, couldn't help but drag Angelica into it, and I jumped in to defend Angelica, and Hercules tried to get us to stop, he _tried so hard_ , but then Lafayette mumbled something about him being all brawn over brains—it stopped all of our arguing—and Hercules stormed out of the shop."

“ _Of course_ Alex flew at Lafayette, taunting and jeering, and Thomas screamed at Alex, and Angelica screamed at him, and I was just screaming at Laf, and then Laf threw the first punch. Alex, of course, got hit, and, of course, he had to hit back. By then, we were escorted out of the shop, and Angelica and myself had to pry Alexander and Lafayette apart, and then Hercules showed up and told Thomas and Laf to _get lost_ and then two hours later Lafayette is tormenting a bank, in full costume.” Theo explained, and Aaron whistled. Maria was staring, mouth wide-open, and she raised an eyebrow. She was amazed at the stubbornness of some people.

“And that's that? Nothing else?” The reporter asked, slinking back to the couch to lay down and resume her _Jerry Springer_.

“Yeah, that's that.” Aaron explained, before kissing his girlfriend, and getting up and leaving the apartment. Theodosia started cleaning, occasionally shooting Maria looks. Maria was absorbed back into the show, thoughts of her girlfriend's drama racing around in her head.

* * *

 

_Dr. Disappear @VillainSquad_

_@HeroSquad_ remember the incident in which none of you speak about?

_The Psychiatrist @HeroSquad_

_@VillainSquad_ remember the moment in which we kicked your asses?

_John Laurens @SuperWatch_

_@HeroSquad_ nice burn.

* * *

Hercules and Lafayette stared at each other. Hercules was radiating pure anger, and Lafayette was admiring how handsome the man looked angered. They were in Hercules' house, in a room that looked empty. The walls were a light aqua.

“One fucking day. It's all I ask for. And, I catch you _behind a tree_ fucking with me?!” Hercules took a step towards Laf, and Laf copied his actions. The air between the two was riddled with tension.

“I couldn't very well come skipping up to the door and ask if you wanted to have rage sex, could I?” Laf asked, his lips turning up at the corners in a smirk. Hercules threw his hands up, exasperated.

“Oh please. I'm too _brawny_ for you, aren't I?” Lafayette saw red, and he crossed the few steps between the two of them. A voice sounding aggravatingly like Thomas in his head screamed at him to flee, to pretend it never happened until _they_ _apologize damn it_.

“I happen to be attracted to brawny people, who are as smart as they are strong.” Laf shot back, chest-to-chest with Hercules, wanting to apologize so badly, but refraining from doing so. Hercules laughed, hands curling into fists at his sides. The French man put his hands on Hercules' shoulders, making sure Hercules' couldn't wiggle out unless if he tried.

“No. Gil, there would be no going back.” Hercules breathed, hands unfolding to be placed on the villain's face. The “evil” man was admiring how beautiful the hero was in the light streaming in from the windows, how his eyes couldn't seem to leave Gilbert's face, even as he tried to deny that he _wanted_ this just as much as Lafayette did.

“I have loved you ever since I was sixteen and you were taking French just to understand me. I've known you for twelve years Hercules, I am well aware how much you like me.” Hercules tensed, snapping his eyes from where he was staring at Laf's jawline to his eyes.

“No, I'll say it once. We can't because we are dead when we are caught. Not because I don't want to, you don't know how much I want to, but—“

“Who cares?! Hercules Mulligan, you will listen to me! I'm trying to say sorry, to apologize for what I have said and done in the last four and some years, and _I love you_! Don't give me bullshit about what Angelica or Alexander will say, and Theodosia would be a hypocrite if she did anything! For once in your life, _do something for you_!” Hercules, in a move too fast for the villain to catch it, was suddenly  _right_ against his face, lips just centimeters from his.

“Can I kiss you?”

“Please.” Their lips meshed together in perfect synchronization. It was everything Lafayette knew he wanted, and then more, and it was like they had it practiced. If it was a competition, Gilbert knew they would have been in first place for cliché kissing.

* * *

_James Madison @AccurateNews_

I'm not one hundred percent sure what happened in the last twelve hours. Good morning, all. Spring cleaning is now over, so villains are back to being villains and heroes can no longer take days off!

_Maria Lews @DarlingPress_

_@AccurateNews y_ ou sound far too chipper for it being EIGHT IN THE MORNING!!!

* * *

James Madison remembered drinking wine with Thomas Jefferson in his apartment at eleven at night. He didn't remember getting home, but thankfully he didn't wake up with Thomas next to him. That would have been a story to tell John and Maria. A note scrawled by his bedside table and two aspirin was the answer he needed, but did he really want to know?

_James_ _Madison, Mr. Reporter,_

_We drank wine at my apartment, watched a movie, I walked you to your apartment, dropped off two aspirin, and that's that._

— _T. Jefferson, Illusionist_

_P.S—we might have kissed a few times. I don't remember, but I'm one hundred percent sure we didn't have sex, so..._

James at least realized that his drunken self was attracted to the man,

“Fuck.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have actually a plot line in my head and it is working really well and I'm super excited! Anyway, this ends the filler. Each 'episode' from here will have some relevance to the story. Thanks for the kudos!!!


End file.
